


Day of Rest

by aj_linguistik



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga), ソードアート・オンライン - 川原礫 | Sword Art Online - Kawahara Reki
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, Neck Kissing, One Shot, Partial Nudity, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:27:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25695784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aj_linguistik/pseuds/aj_linguistik
Summary: They're both people who get up early and waste not a moment of their day. But it's okay to take it easy once and a while, right?
Relationships: Eugeo/Yuuki Asuna | Asuna
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Day of Rest

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So, yeah, this is a rarepair, I know, but I could not stop thinking about them together. If you're on this rarepair, too, make some noise. Haha! I'm in multishipper hell help.

Morning came when his fingertips brushed gently over her forehead, pulling her bangs away from her eyes. Warm light flooded her vision, welcoming her to a new day. She turned her head to gaze up at his brilliant, emerald green eyes and she smiled. The corner of his lips turned upwards, and his eyes softened. Sunlight filtered through the blinds, settling in his flaxen hair to transform it into locks of glittering gold. He leaned forward and pressed his soft lips to her now-exposed cheek. Her smile widened.

“Did you sleep well, Asuna?” he asked, reaching up to stroke more hair away from her face and neck.

The sensation was pleasant and calming. She could feel his fingers running through the strands and brushing against her skin in some places. Humming, she silently wished to stay like this. A lazy Sunday, laying here together, sharing one another’s warmth—it was just the relaxation she needed after a long, busy week at work. But Eugeo wasn’t the lazy sort. Technically, neither was she. If there was daylight, they were up and tackling the day, keeping themselves productive and wasting not an ounce of sunlight. She reached up and cupped his cheek in her hand.

“I still feel tired,” she mumbled. “Can’t we lay here just a bit longer?”

She saw his eyes flicker with interest for a moment, and then he laughed. He ran his hand down her bare arm. Her heart fluttered with delight. It was as if he’d read her mind. Eugeo pulled her close to him and held her there against his naked chest for a spell, giving her a chance to indulge in her wishes. Eager to keep him close, she slipped her fingers into his and grasped his hand, squeezing it. He gave her a gentle squeeze back.

For this moment, everything was still. Birds happily chirping filled her ears; the only other sound to grace them was the steady inhaling and exhaling by her ear and the occasional rustling of the sheets when one of them moved. She slowly rolled over to face him and slipped one arm around his waist. Her fingers ran over his well-muscled back, sliding cleanly over his smooth skin. Eugeo’s hand rested on her hip for a moment, and then he lifted it to cup her cheek again, pulling her in for a kiss on the lips. She wrapped her leg around his, pulling his body closer to hers.

His lips were warm against her mouth. She drank up his kiss, drawing it out as long as she could. When their lips parted, she resisted the urge to pout. Another smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. He lifted his head and leaned forward to press his lips to her neck. He nibbled at the sweet spot between her neck and jawline. She touched her hand to his chest, tracing his defined muscles before she playfully knocked him over and laid on top of him. She kept one leg between his as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He raised one eyebrow and cocked his head, gazing up at her with a playful smirk. Eugeo knew what she was doing. He was simply playing along for the moment. She smiled warmly as he reached up to run his fingers through her hair. He pulled some of it to his face and held it there. She stuck her own in his hair and ran the tips over his scalp. His eyes started to slip closed. She could feel him humming against her breast.

“You know we should get up and make breakfast,” he said, his voice hinting at a teasing tone. “That would be the responsible thing to do.”

Asuna ruffled his hair, smiling down at him. A smirk tugged at his lips. She knew he knew what was going through her head. For a moment, she considered the option of pouting and telling him they had to stay in bed just a little bit longer. But her stomach growled, letting her know that she would have to give in eventually. Eugeo laughed and sat up to give her another kiss. He held her shoulder as he kissed her, rubbing his thumb against her skin.

“And what would you like for breakfast?” she asked, touching her nose against his.

His eyes locked with hers as he thought. He held up one finger and slipped out of the bed. Offering her his hand, he guided her up to her feet as well. Before they headed off to the kitchen, he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her against his body to steal another kiss. Their lips parted, and they smiled at one another. She wanted to ask again for clarification, but his lips remained sealed on the topic of breakfast as she followed him into the kitchen.

Without a word, he began to remove ingredients and cooking materials. She watched as he set down a mixing bowl, picked up some dry ingredients, and turned to start combining them. Asuna slipped into his arms during a chance opening. Eugeo laughed and kissed the top of her head. He wrapped his arms around her and continued to add ingredients. Asuna hummed and picked up the whisk.

“Mind if I help?” she asked.

He shook his head, keeping his lips pressed to her crown.

“Good,” she said, smiling.

Thus began their collaborative effort. Two lovers with nowhere to go, slowly following the steps to making fluffy pancakes. He would reach for the things that she couldn’t while she leaned against his naked chest and combined the ingredients in the bowl. Both would agree that Asuna was by far the better hand in the kitchen, but she’d often tell him that he was better than he gave himself credit for. Nevertheless, he let her take the reins even though he’d started with them in hand.

After a bit of mixing and combining, they moved over to the stove to carefully cook the pancakes. Asuna’s hands moved with the ease of a professional. It always impressed Eugeo how she’d achieved this level of skill. She could do anything she set her mind to. Thinking about that fact filled his chest with warmth. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder while she worked. She would occasionally rest her arm over his while she worked with one hand.

“So, what made you decide on fluffy pancakes?” she asked, stroking his arm with her thumb.

He hummed in thought.

“Mm, no reason,” he said. “Perhaps because I know you’re very good at making them. I love to watch you. It’s like magic. You don’t need a recipe or instructions; you just know how it all goes together to make something delicious.”

She laughed and shook her head.

“It’s not all that difficult,” she said. “I’m sure you could figure it out. With a bit of effort, anyone can learn.”

Her voice had a teasing tone to it. There was also sincerity behind that tease. As she flipped the last of the pancakes onto the platter, she reluctantly broke out of his arms to go and set the table for breakfast. She sat down at her place and watched as he took his across from her. From under the table, she felt his foot against hers. They said their thanks for the meal and then quietly ate, both absentmindedly staring at a point in the wall.

A chance like this was rare. Asuna seldom felt like having a lazy sort of Sunday like this, and she had no doubts that Eugeo felt the same. She had to keep herself from laughing as she thought about how the both of them would chastise Kirito when he slept in. They were always up and dressed before the rest of their friends. Here they were now, lazily sitting and eating in their sleepwear at a much later time than usual.

“Do you suppose it’s okay to enjoy a lazy day?” Asuna asked.

Eugeo lifted his head to look away from his plate at the sun flooding through the window, hummed as he thought about her question, and then turned back to take another bite of his pancake. She watched him out of the corner of her eye as he chewed. He swallowed and put his fork down.

“I guess that depends on what you mean by a lazy day,” he said. “Are you being lazy just to be lazy? Or are you taking a day of rest?”

A smile tugged at her lips.

“The semantics of that is merely connotative,” she said. “Taking a lazy day and taking a day of rest are, in principal, the same thing. One just suggests a more negative attitude or reasoning behind it.”

Eugeo smirked and took a swig of his drink.

“Then you tell me,” he said. “Is it okay to take a lazy day?”

She turned her head so that she could meet his gaze. As responsible and collected as Eugeo was, there was still a playful side to him that was turning this question back on her. He wanted her to voice the unspoken understanding between them right now—that this was what they both wanted. Neither would resist if the other instigated, but two stubborn lovers wouldn’t result in the restful day they were both envisioning.

Asuna considered it for a moment, taking in the image of their lazy day. Just the two of them, with nowhere to be and with nothing to accomplish, simply living and enjoying the restfulness of one another’s presence. No strain or stress of any one pressing matter or another. Her expression softened as she imagined it. She picked up her coffee and hid behind it, taking a long sip of the drink as she peered over its rim at Eugeo.

His brilliant green eyes glittered back at her, appearing to glow in the golden sunlight hitting his face. The way they were looking at her spoke to her in ways that words couldn’t. No matter what she chose to do, it couldn’t matter. Those eyes were telling her to do as her heart pleased. She found herself reaching across the table to grasp his hand. He seemed surprised, but he smiled and happily took her hand in his.

“I think it is,” she said. “Every once and a while. When you’re emotionally and physically spent.”

He nodded his head.

“That sounds like a good enough reason,” he said, chuckling. “But don’t tell Kirito. He’ll make excuses and back them up with your reasoning.”

Shaking her head, Asuna laughed. He was certainly right about that. But this was for them here and now. Such reasoning would never reach their friend’s ears. He gently squeezed her hand and finished up his breakfast. She was a bit quicker to finish hers, now that she was anticipating more calm cuddles. Their cleanup happened faster than their cooking had, and it wasn’t long before they were in the bathroom doing a quick freshening up before they sat down their toothbrushes, smiled at one another, and then Eugeo scooped her up in his arms and brought her close for a kiss on the lips.

“Shall we?” he said.

She couldn’t help but giggle. He laid her down on the bed, as gently as he could, and then leaned over to kiss her again. She reached up and ruffled his hair, smiling up at him. He stroked her cheek with his index finger.

“You’re eager for kisses today, aren’t you?” she teased.

He hummed and bent forward to steal another.

“Perhaps I am,” he said. “But you don’t seem to be disliking it. Are you eager, too?”

To answer his question, she pulled him closer to kiss him once more, this time deeper and longer than the kisses which preceded it. She traced her other hand down his torso until she reached his waist. She held him against her, pleased with her lazy day already.

Every so often, a restful day wasn’t so bad, after all.


End file.
